


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by ZenlessZen



Series: A Story of Songs [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: But screw it there's still snow outside, F/M, Fluff, Ik this is really late, Songfic, This was supposed to be for Xmas, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 15:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenlessZen/pseuds/ZenlessZen
Summary: I really can't stay.But baby, it's cold outside.Song: Baby, It's Cold Outside by Frank Loesser





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Okay here's my hot take.
> 
> Recently there's been a lot of controversy about this song claiming it's a date rape song. I don't believe that at all. For the year it was created (1944), it's a fun little song about a guy giving a girl reasons to stay at his place, the main one being that there was a snow storm outside and he shouldn't send her home in it. It's only when you start taking these old songs with a modern perspective, does it start seeming inappropriate. 
> 
> The most common line pointed to is "Say, what's in this drink." In the 1940's, it would be a reference to alcohol. Now, people see it as a reference to roofie, or some other date rape drug. Personally, I'd think about it as alcohol, but to not cause any controversy, I just changed the drink to herbal tea. (I love herbal tea). 
> 
> So there's my hot take. Zen is not trying to hurt Chi in any way. It's just a fun little duet. In addition I've changed some of the lyrics to better fit the characters. That's the end of my long spiel, so ENJOY!

Christmastime was one of Chi’s favorite times of the year. She loved how colorful it was. And the idea of giving presents to the special people in her life made her cherish it all the more. Lately there had been a new special person in her life. Her precious boyfriend, Hyun. And she had no clue what to get him. Whenever she brought it up, he’d laugh claiming that she was the only one he needed. While the sentiment was sweet, she really wanted to give him something special. She couldn’t sew at all. And she had already planned to make cookies for him. She needed something else. She racked her mind for something, anything, that she could give to the most precious man in her life. 

  
“-abe?” His voice shook her out of her thoughts. “Babe, are you alright?” He stood in front of her, carrying two steaming mugs of tea. His long white hair had been braided, a result of her idly playing with his hair during their Disney marathon. Concern flitted in his eyes as he set the drinks down. “You’ve been somewhere else all  evening.” 

  
She smiled up at him. “It’s nothing, Hyunnie. I was just lost in thought. I was thinking about the song I was writing… for the play…” Her eyes gleamed as she shot up from the array of pillows and blankets surrounding her. “Oh! I.. I need to go.” She said, unable to hide the cheeriness in her voice at suddenly having and idea.    
Hyun frowned, his eyebrows furrowing adorably. “But we’ve only watched one movie.” He pointed out. He was right. But inspiration had hit and she had to get it out. Normally she would have written on whatever Hyun had around in his house, once having written on her boyfriend’s arm itself,  but it was too risky. She couldn’t let him see the song she was writing for him before Christmas.

 

“I really can't stay.” She replied, looking at him apologetically. She opened the front door to see that it was snowing. Chi didn’t particularly dislike the snow. It was beautiful, white puffs swirling down from a rapidly darkening sky. She watched it for a moment, before hearing a voice singing softly behind her.   
“But baby, it's cold outside.” She whirled to see Hyun standing there, a smile on his face. He was holding the steaming mug again, even though it was quickly cooling from the chill that flooded the flat.

 

“I've got to go away.” She sang back, the wind blowing against her back and making her shiver slightly.    
Hyun took a step closer. “But baby, it's cold outside.” His voice grew a bit louder.

 

“This evening has been...”Chi leaned against the doorframe, hugging herself.  

 

“Been hoping that you'd drop in.” He crooned, stepping closer to her.

 

“So very nice.”

 

He wrapped the one hand that wasn’t holding her drink around one of her freezing ones, drawing it out from around her own waist and kissing the back of it. “I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice~”

 

“My brother will start to worry.” She changed the lyrics, giggling slightly. She straightened up, staring at him with a faint blush on her cheeks. She didn’t know if it was from the chill or form him.

 

“Beautiful what's your hurry?” He sang out, stepping closer so that she had to tilt her head up to keep eye contact. A small smirk was playing on his face.

 

“My father will be pacing the floor.”

 

He reached behind her as she sang and shut the door. “Listen to the fireplace roar”

 

“So really I'd better scurry.” She backed up a little, her heartbeat thumping in her chest. Four months of dating and yet he still had this effect on her. Her cheeks darkened a little as she realized she was trapped against the grainy wood of the door. It felt chilly on her back and she could hear the wind really picking up outside.

 

“Beautiful please don't hurry.” He brushed a stray hair behind her ear, knowing what line was coming next. Mirth glittered in his eyes.

 

“But maybe just a half a drink more.” She conceded defeat, smiling up at him.

 

“Put the movie on while I pour.” He sang as he backed up. She giggled at the change of lyrics. Hyun vanished into the kitchen, heating up her now cold drink.

 

“The neighbors might think.” The storm rattled the windows as Chi settled back down into the sofa.

 

Hyun must have heard it too, worry bleeding into his response as he returned to the living room. “Baby, it's bad out there”

 

He handed her her drink, the warm aroma of herbs and a distinctly berry scent wafting in the room. “Say what is this drink?”

 

He kissed the top of her head. “No cabs to be had out there.” He sat down next to her and she instantly sought out his warmth, nuzzling into his chest.

 

“I wish I knew how..” Her soft voice drifted over the sound of the raging storm as Hyun tilted his head down to catch her gaze.

 

“Your eyes are like starlight now.” She supposed they could be. Her cheeks,still reddened from the chill, easily brought out her eyes.

 

“To break this spell.” While those lyrics weren’t really true, it did feel like he had a spell on her. One that she never wanted to break.

 

“No need for that, it doesn’t do to dwell.” He hummed next to her ear. Her heart squeezed at the change in lyrics.

 

Her voice was quieter than ever as she sang the next line.“I hoped to say, no, no, no sir.”

 

“Mind if I pull you closer?” He sang, pulling away from her ear and squeezed her slightly, kissing her temple

 

“At least I'm gonna say that I tried.” She laughed, pressing her face into his shoulder to hide her blush.

 

“What's the sense in tryin' to hide?” He cooed teasingly.

 

She made as if to get away. Her lips were pursed with fake annoyance at his teasing, but she knew he could see the joy in her eyes. “I really can't stay.”

 

“Oh baby please don’t pout.”He grabbed her wrist and tugged her back towards him lightly.

 

“But baby, it's cold outside.” She chorused with him, collapsing back into the sofa, giggling.

  
She really did have to get that song done. But… all that could wait. She snuggled closer to her boyfriend as he played the movie. His arm wrapped around her waist, a warm and familiar weight. About three and a half movies in she was fast asleep on Hyun’s shoulder, puffs of breath escaping through her lips. 

Outside still, the storm raged on. 


End file.
